110813doirjossik
01:09 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 01:09 -- 01:09 GA: hi! 01:09 GG: hey do-r 01:09 GG: What's up? 01:09 GA: there are like 30 things happening 01:09 GG: that 01:10 GG: -s a lot of th-ngs 01:10 GA: first; kikate is a mind player! 01:10 GG: Oh cool 01:10 GA: second; sanguineOracle does not want to be my friend 01:10 GG: you guys bros now? 01:10 GA: third; ravishingCalypso is way cool, also kikate is cool too 01:10 GA: fourth; balish totes hates me 01:10 GG: yeah well 01:10 GA: fifth; uh, null's on jack's hitlist 01:10 GG: -t comes eas-ly to h-m 01:10 GG: what 01:11 GA: yeah you can thank someone 01:11 GA: i think kikate mentioned who 01:11 GA: maybe? 01:11 GA: lemme check 01:11 GG: How the fuck d-d th-s happen. 01:11 GG: Tell me. 01:12 GA: ah, he did 01:12 GA: 10:28 GT: { You see I was supposed to get Seriad entered } 01:12 GG: Who. 01:12 GA: 10:28 GT: { I'm a friend of hers } 01:12 GA: 10:28 GT: { But I was knocked out by a piece of falling debris before I could } 01:12 GA: 10:29 GT: { And when I wake up I find out that Jack smashed her hand } 01:13 GA: and then after a bit 01:13 GA: 10:29 GT: { He's going after Null but Seriad should have warned her } 01:13 GA: i think its probably seriad's fault, whoever seriad is 01:13 GG: Ser-ad. 01:13 GA: yeah, i need to get in touch with whoever that is 01:13 GA: do you have a handle? 01:13 GG: - knwo her. 01:14 GG: - w-ll talk to her. 01:14 GA: i want to talk to her, handle please 01:14 GA: i want to meet everyone 01:14 GG: one second. 01:14 GA: thank 01:19 GG: carewornAstrolog-st 01:19 GG: don't get to fr-endly 01:19 GG: because -f null d-es because of her. 01:19 GA: not exactly planning to 01:19 GG: -'m mak-ng her pay. 01:19 GA: hmm 01:19 GA: do you like fashion? 01:20 GG: ... 01:20 GG: -'m mostly -nd-fferent, why? 01:20 GA: oh, alright 01:20 GA: i was putting together like a big interspecies fashion exchange 01:20 GG: ... 01:20 GG: What does that even mean 01:20 GA: we were all going to contribute to like a big fashion exchange party 01:21 GG: ok 01:21 GA: we'd all put in our part, and get out fashion 01:21 GG: that sounds cool - guess 01:21 GA: im making something for kikate 01:21 GG: not sure what - could contr-bute... 01:21 GA: yeah i told RC about it but i dont think she was super interested in taking part 01:21 GA: do you even know RC? 01:22 GG: no 01:22 GA: jeez 01:22 GG: Who -s she exactly? 01:22 GA: sixth; RC is like some pink alien and she's a twink like jack and im assuming SO 01:23 GA: and she has info about the game 01:23 GG: ok 01:23 GG: um 01:23 GG: so we st-ll got 24 th-ngs to go, by my count. 01:23 GA: er, seventh; SO is also a twink or something and maybe knows the,? 01:23 GA: *them 01:24 GA: eighth; dean is evil 01:24 GA: ninth; dean maybe killed himself 01:24 GG: who -s dean? 01:24 GA: ffs 01:24 GG: -'m k-nda out of the loop here 01:24 GG: as usual 01:24 GA: tenth; dean is a human who was my friend but now he's not 01:24 GG: ok then 01:24 GA: eleventh; dean is now in cahoots with jack 01:24 GA: do you know jack? 01:25 GG: wa-t 01:25 GG: 1. how can he be -n cahoots -f he comm-ted su-c-de? 01:25 GG: 2. Jack -s the eve-l guy you told me about last t-me, r-ght? 01:25 GA: twelfth; he was in cahoots but now he's maybe not? or he faked his death 01:25 GA: thirteenth; yeah jack is evil and wants to kill everyone or some shit 01:25 GG: ok 01:26 GA: fourteenth; dean is important and we shouldnt kill him according to balish 01:26 GA: fifteenth; or dean isnt important, but balish was just telling me we need all of our players 01:26 GG: wa-t (aga-n) 01:26 GA: okay 01:26 GG: How does Bal-sh know all th-s? 01:26 GG: Who -s he -n cahoots w-th? 01:26 GG: other than SO 01:26 GA: sixteenth; balish is in the know and is mysterious 01:27 GG: yeah well 01:27 GA: probably RC and SO, maybe even jack or another person 01:27 GG: noth-ng unusual there 01:27 GA: who knows 01:27 GA: ummm 01:27 GA: oh, seventeenth; RC's name is scarlet 01:28 GG: ...ok 01:28 GA: eighteenth; there's dreaming lands called dorse and profit where we go when we sleep if we're sleepawake 01:28 GG: dorse and prof-t? 01:28 GG: also 01:28 GA: yeah i have no clue 01:28 GG: actually just expla-n everyth-ng -n that sentence -f you can 01:29 GA: sami just sort of mentioned it in a convo like it was nothing 01:29 GA: and i didnt really ask for elaboration because i was getting friendship advice 01:29 GA: mostly because of how bad SO's convo with me was 01:29 GG: fr-endsh-p adv-ce? 01:29 GA: but anyway, 01:29 GG: ah 01:29 GA: twentieth; Sami is good at friendship 01:30 GG: -'ve had problems w-th SO as well 01:30 GG: also whho -s Sam-? 01:30 GA: twenty first; Sami is the Witch of Breath, the second human to enter, the server of beau, the client of kate, her guardian is her colonel, and idk any more than that 01:31 GG: what aboout her handle? 01:31 GG: she sounds -nterest-ng 01:31 GA: she's arcaneArtisan 01:31 GG: ok cool 01:31 GA: twenty second; we all have diffo planets 01:31 GG: yeah well 01:31 GG: - knew that 01:31 GA: twenty third; rocket propelled stank bombs would be difficult to target at balish's planet, but not impossible 01:32 GG: ... 01:32 GG: -'m not even gonna ask. 01:32 GA: oh, and twenty fourth; all of our planets are accesible to each other somehow? we're all in the same space or something i guess? 01:32 GA: twenty fifth; his planet is papery and lame 01:32 GG: hehe 01:33 GG: so we could get to each others planets? 01:33 GG: that sounds really cool! 01:36 GA: twenty sixth; my elves are probably vampires. RC had no comment about that, because we said bye, but she didnt deny it. 01:36 GG: ... 01:36 GG: -'m assum-ng vamp-res are dangerous? 01:36 GA: yeah they have fangs and drink blood 01:36 GA: wait 01:37 GG: oh ok 01:37 GA: twenty seventh; vamps are like people monsters who turn into bats and sometimes sparkle and they drink blood 01:37 GG: l-ke human vers-on of ra-nbow dr-nkers 01:37 GA: sure w/e 01:37 GG: ok cool 01:38 GG: oh hey, -nterest-ng s-de note 01:38 GG: ra-nbow dr-nkers are almost always jadebloods 01:38 GA: cool 01:38 GA: youre a jadeblood! 01:38 GA: aRE YOU A VAMPIRE 01:38 GG: - VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD 01:38 GA: NYEH! 01:38 GG: NYEH! 01:39 GG: hehehe 01:39 GA: TWENTY EIGHTH; JOSSIK IS VAMPIRE 01:39 GA: RUN 01:39 GG: *gasps* 01:39 -- galactoidArrival GA begins uncontrollably crying out of fear -- 01:39 -- galactoidArrival GA but not really -- 01:39 GG: but ra-nbow dr-nkers are pretty rare 01:40 GA: yeah so are male jade bloods apparently 01:40 GG: l-ke so rare people doubt there very ex-stence 01:40 GG: hehe yeah - guess so 01:40 GA: well i aint doubtin' shit about these elves 01:40 GA: seductive assholes, they are totes vamps 01:40 GG: hehehe 01:40 GG: have they been com-ng on to you? 01:41 GA: i have no idea 01:41 GA: they asked me to watch their wrestling matches? 01:41 GG: wow ok 01:41 GG: -'m the most -solated person -n ex-stence 01:41 GA: but thats not really like, actually outright saying stuff to me 01:41 GA: saying the do stuff 01:41 GG: but even - know that -s a def-n-te s-gnal 01:41 GA: they said i wouldnt take part in the match though 01:42 GG: huh 01:42 GG: -nterest-ng 01:42 GG: maybe watch-ng -s ppart of your quest? 01:42 GA: maybe i could trick them into roleplaying and letting me check their gums to see if they have vamp teeth 01:42 GA: b/c its obvious im not a dentist but in roleplay i could be anything 01:42 GG: hehe wow 01:42 GG: let me know how -t turns out 01:43 GA: whoa if theyre vamps and they make me a vamp id be like 01:43 GA: the vampire king 01:43 GG: don't go down that road bro 01:43 GA: you can be my vampire king too ;) 01:43 GA: why not 01:43 GG: easy power > dark s-de 01:43 GA: vampire army 01:43 GG: vamp-r-sm > darks-de 01:43 GA: they fainted when i used curses whilst entering leon 01:44 GG: hehe wow 01:44 GA: er, servering leon. into the game. 01:44 GA: not entering him. 01:44 GA: um 01:44 GG: ok so 01:44 GG: twenty n-ne? 01:44 GA: yes, right 01:45 GA: twenty ninth; elfvamps may be useful for conquest of other planets and/or fight with jack 01:45 GG: that -s true 01:45 GA: and thirtieth; jack has no discernable weaknesses 01:45 GA: there 01:45 GG: ok wow 01:45 GA: my hyperbole of 30 is no longer a hyperbole 01:45 GG: that -s a lot of facts you just la-d down there 01:45 GA: yep 01:45 GA: layin em down like i lay down the lay 01:46 GA: *law 01:46 GG: also, be glad your planet -s at least populated 01:46 GG: m-ne -s just 01:46 GG: empty 01:46 GA: hmm 01:47 GA: i sort of have a thirtieth 01:47 GA: thirty first 01:47 GA: * 01:47 GG: ok 01:47 GG: lay on me 01:47 GG: lay -T on me 01:47 GG: -t 01:47 GG: ' 01:47 GA: 12:17 RC: what you have to do <3 12:17 RC: is get some grist so he can get codes <3 12:17 RC: then give him the codes. <3 01:47 GA: thirty first; we can send items with grist and codes 01:48 GG: ! 01:48 GG: so THAT'S how we're gonna do the fash-on th-ng 01:48 GA: and i heard we can also combine items, i think from you 01:48 GA: so yeah, that's the fashion plan, if i cant scrounge together some fashiony resources 01:49 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is now OFFLINE -- 01:49 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is now ONLINE -- 01:49 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:49 -- 01:49 GA: what was that? 01:49 GG: lost connect-on sorry 01:49 GA: its cool 02:01 GG: ok so where were we? 02:02 GA: uh, combo items and sending stuff 02:02 GG: ah r-ght 02:02 GA: we can try out that stuff later 02:02 GG: so how would that even work 02:02 GA: no idea 02:02 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 02:02 GG: oh well 02:03 GA: the general idea is that nobody knows anything except SO and RC 02:03 GA: and they're a bit cryptic 02:03 GA: also jack probably knows things but fuck him 02:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is now OFFLINE -- 02:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is now ONLINE -- 02:03 GA: jeez, look at yer connection probs 02:04 GG: yeah... 02:04 GG: -t's th-s planet, man 02:04 GG: everyth-ng's dead here 02:04 GA: whats yer land again? 02:04 GG: even my -nternet s-gnal 02:04 GG: Land of Fjords and Bones 02:05 GA: yeah that sounds p bad 02:05 GG: -t's exactly as cheery as -t sounds 02:05 GG: At f-rst - thought -t was cool 02:05 GG: l-ke a level -n a v-deogame 02:05 GG: but honestly 02:05 GA: you're always welcome to come to the land of vamps and oil fuckin everywhere 02:05 GG: hehe thanks 02:06 GG: -'d prob be more uncomfortable than you are 02:06 GA: yeah im like totes smooth 02:06 GA: so smooth 02:06 GG: smooth l-ke 02:07 GG: baby o-l? 02:07 GA: yeah 02:07 GG: hehehe 02:07 GA: so much has happened... 02:07 GA: it's all kind of crazy 02:08 GG: yeah - mean 02:08 GA: your people are going to die, my people are going to die, and im just sitting here doing nothing 02:08 GG: same here 02:08 GG: -'ve been talk-ng to strangers on the -nternet 02:08 GA: yeah, i spent my life doing that but now... 02:08 GA: everyone's dead :c 02:08 GG: same 02:08 GG: ): c 02:09 GG: yeah 02:09 GG: so many people dead 02:09 GA: i wish there was a way to save them 02:09 GG: and we could do prec-sely jack 02:09 GA: if only we hadn't started this dumb game 02:09 GG: - dunno 02:09 GG: - doubt we were the only ones who played 02:10 GA: well on my planet we were 02:10 GG: maybe were just the only ones that made -t -n al-ve 02:10 GA: we had the beta copies 02:10 GA: closed beta 02:10 GA: maybe you guys had a closed beta too, just involving scary robots or whatever 02:10 GG: hehe yeah 02:11 GA: ugh, do you know tlaloc? 02:11 GA: i had the horrible honor of talking to him a little while ago 02:11 GG: yeah we're uh 02:11 GG: we're k-nda -n a quadrant together 02:11 GA: which one? 02:11 GG: so -f you could refra-n from badmouth-ng h-m 02:11 GG: pale 02:12 GA: oh, sorry 02:12 GG: -t's cool 02:12 GA: it's just that his attempts to be with beau, and revenge, are kind of mean 02:13 GG: well, we're work-ng on -t 02:13 GA: its only a chess match though 02:13 GG: wa-t what 02:14 GG: chess match? 02:14 GA: oh, tlaloc wanted revenge for beau manipulating him 02:14 GA: which she probably did, i guess thats kinda dickish, so she's at fault too 02:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 02:14 GA: but yeah, they're having a chess match and he's going to try to embarass her 02:14 GG: huh 02:14 GA: there's no way she'd lose a chess match though 02:15 GA: we played online chess once and holy crap 02:15 GG: - w-ll have to remember to ask h-m about that 02:15 GG: next t-me we talk 02:15 GA: can you keep a secret? 02:15 GG: sure 02:15 GA: lol i told tlaloc that cold pies melt humans 02:15 GG: hahaha 02:15 GG: he bel-eved you? 02:15 GA: ouch, hopefully not frozen 02:15 GA: i think? 02:16 GG: ok 02:16 GG: -'ll keep your secret 02:16 GA: he wants to pull her dress down and have her die from embarrassment, too 02:16 GG: ... 02:16 GA: probably should talk to him about that 02:16 GG: yeah 02:16 GG: - w-ll 02:16 GA: pull his dress down too 02:16 GA: hmm 02:16 GG: so 02:16 GA: what's the handle of null? 02:17 GG: a-bohph-l-cGapeseed 02:17 GA: i prolly need to warn her about jack, if others havent 02:17 GA: k 02:17 GG: yeah you should 02:17 GG: as long you keep my secret as well 02:17 GA: though i told sami, and she's probably talked by now 02:17 GA: your secret is safe with me 02:17 GG: thank you 02:18 GG: - wanna reveal -t on my own terms, you know? 02:18 GA: yeah 02:18 GG: speak-ng of quadrants... 02:18 GG: any thought's aas to your human flushed quadrant? 02:18 GA: hmm 02:18 GA: no, not much 02:19 GA: i flirt with lots of people all the time, though most of them are dead now 02:19 GG: that's sad 02:19 GA: yeah 02:19 GG: - jus f-gured as the kn-ght of heart 02:19 GG: maybe my dest-ny -s to sh-p peole? 02:20 GA: well, dean's defo not, nate i think hates me, i dont know kate well enough, i dont know sami well enough, beau's cool but i dont like her in that way, leon's cool but i don't like him in that way, and i dont even know aura 02:20 GG: well you talked to the trolls 02:20 GA: only like half 02:21 GG: any xeno-flush go-n on? 02:21 GA: that's you, kikate, tlaloc, and balish 02:21 GA: not even half 02:21 GG: wow yeah 02:21 GA: well, kikate is like totes cool, tlaloc is a no, and balish is a no, and you... 02:21 GA: ;) 02:21 GG: ... 02:21 GG: uh 02:21 GA: just kidding, of course 02:22 GG: -'m st-ll uncomfortable 02:22 GG: but ok 02:22 GA: hehe, yeah, you guys must have less lax romantic stuff 02:22 GG: what do you mean? 02:22 GA: humans can flirt with each other in a friendly way whenever, but you guys seem to not pick up on it as much 02:23 GA: i think we have more innuendos 02:24 GG: yeah, -t seems that way 02:24 GA: so what trolls have entered so far? 02:24 GA: more than half? 02:24 GG: we have two or three left 02:24 GG: - don't know them, unfortunately 02:24 GA: same with humans, nate and aura still need to get in 02:24 GA: have you servered anyone yet? 02:24 GG: yeah 02:24 GG: tlaloc 02:25 GG: that's how we met (: c 02:25 GA: ah, then you shouldn't worry much 02:25 GA: the others should take care of it 02:25 GG: yeah 02:25 GG: so, maybe - should talk to k-kate about what he th-nks of you... 02:26 GA: nah, i doubt we have anything going between us 02:26 GG: hm 02:26 GG: -f sh-pp-ng -s truly my questt 02:26 GA: he just seemed like a cool dude, and id rather not make it like super awkward by asking 'hey could we lurve each other' 02:26 GG: than - have a LOT of tra-n-ng to do 02:27 GA: nah, yer doin fine probably 02:27 GG: doubt -t 02:27 GA: confidence is the first step, yo 02:27 GA: anyway, i should probably get going 02:27 GG: Yeah, me to 02:27 GG: see you later, do-r 02:28 GA: bye, jossik 02:28 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:28 --